bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToonLinkMinions11
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Blue Sky Studios Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley How can I become an admin of this wiki, I'm already a huge contributer on Rio Wiki would love to be an admin and editor here can you help me. Please! Look forward to your reply. Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 02:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC) promotion request Hi Dave, I noticed that Blu100-Jewel100 from the Rio Wiki recently asked you for administrator/sysop user rights and I was wondering if you could promote me as well? I'm a bureaucrat on the Ice Age wiki and designed the home page if that helps in giving you confidence in what I am capable of doing. thanks for your time and consideration, --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:22, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dave, It's Blu100-Jewel100 I suggest you deny this promotion request of Nerfmaster8 because I've had to block him from this Wiki 8 times for intimidating behaviour/harassment 3 times for trying to adopt this wiki without proper consent. Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 02:14, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Tv series I hope there would be tv series of Ice Age and Rio. *Ice Age the series. I would thinking of it as a prequel. It star Sid the sloth in his adventures before he meets Manny, and Diego. It takes place before the events of the First Movie. **Sid is an unlikely sloth back in his days a few years ago, Sid still being an outcast by his family, so he decides to fend for himself and made new friends a glyptodont named Earl, a macrauchenia named Hal, a musk ox named Hanna, and a groundhog named Gilbert. *Rio:The Party Birds. It's also a prequel( it takes before the events of Rio), this series stars Nico, Pedro, and Rafael. This series stars a new character Lilli, a female great green macaw. **When Uncle Terry, a very strict and cowardly cardinal is foretold to be captured by the smugglers, he abdicates his throne in favor of his nephew, Pedro a crazy, notorious party animal, who now has an entire flock of birds to lead on his own. While Uncle Terry is gone, Nico and his friend Pedro get into various troubles in the company of his head of security Lilli, and Rafael.